King Galaxian's Revenge
by gemerl720 post
Summary: In Pac-Land, the citizens of Pac-Land were threatened by the Galaxians once again from King Galaxian. He decided to take his horrible revenge against Pac-Man since 15 years ago. It is up to Pac-Man to save Pac-Land and defeat King Galaxian once again.
1. Alien Invasion

Once upon a time in Pac Land, it is a peaceful morning in Pac Land. Today is Pac-Man's 35th Anniversary. In Pac-Man's house, he woke up in the morning and got out of bed. "Today is my 35th Anniversary; I just wish my friends were invited to my house." Said Pac-Man. He could not wait so long for his friends to show up or he would end up like his 20th Anniversary since his friends were kidnapped.

Meanwhile, Ms. Pac-Man comes out of the party store with all of these gifts while she whistles about. Abruptly, a tractor beam sucks Ms. Pac-Man like a vacuum; the tractor beam was humming about. She screams for help that she is captured and ended up like Professor Pac-Man. Blinky and Inky were very puzzled about Ms. Pac-Man being captured by the tractor beam. "What is this, Galaga or something like that?" Commented Blinky. "I don't know, maybe." Replied Inky.

He notices a huge alien floating above the party store that it was King Galaxian the whole time. A huge dark cyan alien with two mandibles on its mouth, two pincer claws and four blood red eyes, two on each side of its face. "Holy Cow! What is that?!" Shrieked Inky. He runs away and he screams in fear. "So you're the one who captured Ms. Pac-Man are you?" Asked Blinky. King Galaxian growls while he turns around to Blinky; he summons a group of red, purple, and cyan aliens from "Galaxian" to attack Blinky.

The aliens are shooting star-like projectiles at Blinky. And then Blinky runs away as well. "Pac-Man had beaten me in the space battle from 15 years ago. I will invade Pac-Land and destroy him for revenge," Said King Galaxian. "Destroy Pac-Man!" He creates an army of red, purple, and cyan aliens with a few Galboss aliens. The aliens are following King Galaxian and they are heading towards to Pac-Land.

In Pac-Man's house, Chomp-Chomp is minding his own business eating Pac-Dots for a morning breakfast. He hears a boom from the horizon; Chomp-Chomp barks loudly and he runs to the window. "What is it Chomp-Chomp?" Said Pac-Man. He looks at the window noticing those familiar aliens from 15 years ago. "Say, I've recognized those guys before during my 20th Anniversary." Noticed Pac-Man.

There was a knock on the door in the living room. "Who is it?" Said Pac-Man. He answers the door that there is someone here; it is his old friend, Green Pac-Man from "Pac-Man Arrangement (1995)." He is like the "Pac Man World" design of Pac-Man, but he was recolored into green while the boots are orange and the gloves were red. "Hey Pac-Man, it's been for a while." Greeted Green Pac-Man. He gives Pac-Man a handshake. "Gee, it's been a while; you haven't changed a bit since Pac-Man Arrangement (1995)." "There is an emergency Pac-Man." "What is it?" "You know the game Galaxian, right?" "Yes, I do." "There is an alien invasion going on at Pac-Land and King Galaxian is going to destroy you." "I know that, I saw them on the window along with my old enemy King Galaxian. 20 years ago, I have fought against King Galaxian in space; it was easier than that tedious Anubis Rex." "Come on, follow me to my house. I have something to show you."

Green Pac-Man took Pac-Man outside to Green Pac-Man's house. It is a few blocks away from Pac-Man's house. "Quick, run; they'll see us!" Advised Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man & Green Pac-Man ran quickly to the front door of Green Pac-Man's house. In the garage, there are two things covered by the two cloths. "What's with the cloths for?" Pointed Pac-Man. "Feast your eyes on this!" Presented Green Pac-Man, when he pulls the two cloths out of the way. "These are the newly improved Space Boards, with gear change. Your Space Board is shaped like you in your original Pac-Man sprite; however, my Space Board shaped like a Galaxip fighter from Galaxian. Both of our boards have super powerful charge shots, missiles, barriers, time stop, super speed, and smart bombs." After Green Pac-Man explains the two new Space Boards, Pac-Man smiles for his inspiration after he sees his new Space Board. "Wow cool! You are a genius; now that you upgraded my Space Board, we will kick those alien butts together. Are you ready?" Asked Pac-Man. "Yes, I'm ready." Replied Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man boards on the Pac-Man shaped Space Board while Green Pac-Man climbs onto the Galaxip shaped Space Board. The garage door slowly opens with steam.


	2. A Throwback Battle

The garage door opens with all of the steam coming out showing Green Pac-Man and Pac-Man. "Let's do this!" Said Pac-Man. Pac-Man rides on his Space Board like a hover board. Their Space Boards' engine begins to ignite and take off of Green Pac-Man's runway. "The aliens are now heading to the city." Advised Green Pac-Man. They are flying with their hover boards out of town to the city. A pixelated Galboss is floating in front of Pac-Man. "Oooh, a Galboss! All of this alien invasion is making me hungry." Exclaimed Pac-Man. "Um... I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pac-Man." "Oh that's silly talk Green Pac-Man. It's not going to be all like a real Galboss in disguise."

Suddenly, a pixelated Galboss shakes and then shatters into pixels revealing a realistic Galboss. "Yikes! You were right, Green Pac-Man. I'm putting myself on a diet from the Galboss." Admitted Pac-Man. "Ha, you think you're trying to eat an alien from Galaxian?" Taunted the Galboss. It shoots three star projectiles to Pac-Man. "Pac-Man, look out!" Exclaimed Green Pac-Man. Pac Man avoided the star like projectiles from the Galboss. The Galboss flies away, but Green Pac-Man says "Quick, activate super speed!"

Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man chases the Galboss to the city. His Galaxip Space Board launches a missile at the Galboss, but the Galboss' barrier deflected the missile that it hurls back to Green Pac-Man. He fires laser projectiles from his Galaxip Space Board at the missile and the Galboss a few times until the barrier wore off that it became vulnerable. "Pac-Man, finish the Galboss off!" Commanded Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man's Space Board shoots at the Galboss and it was destroyed. They arrived to the city and there are too many red, purple, and cyan aliens with a couple of Galbosses around the city. The Galaxian aliens are a swarm of flies.

King Galaxian confronts to Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man in the city. "Now it's time to engage gear change!" Said Green Pac-Man. His Space Board transforms into a miniature Galaxip fighter ship with a seat, a flight stick, and window like a go kart. However, Pac-Man's Space Board transforms into a fighter ship that looks like a Pac-Man sprite from "Pac-Mania." The mouth of the Pac-Man like ship has a window with Pac-Man piloting the ship. "You are a genius, Green Pac-Man! Now that we transformed our Space Boards into overdrive, we will kick King Galaxian's butt." Complimented Pac-Man.

Pac-Man's ship shoots at the first eye of King Galaxian on the left side. "I have a plan; you shoot his first eye on the left while I shoot the other first eye on the right." Planned Green Pac-Man. "Roger." Replied Pac-Man. Green Pac-Man's mini Galaxip ship shoots out laser projectiles at King Galaxian's other eye. Pac-Man destroyed the first eye on the left, but Green Pac-Man did not because he was not finished to destroy the eye. King Galaxian creates a tractor beam from its mouth and it sucks Green Pac-Man in. Luckily, Green Pac-Man managed to escape the tractor beam. "Get those fools, after him!" Commanded King Galaxian. He summons red aliens and Galbosses. "I got this." Said Pac-Man. He launches a smart bomb from the ship's mouth and it wiped out a lot of red aliens. Some of the Galbosses survive from the smart bomb via the barrier. Pac-Man shoots the Galbosses and they are destroyed. One Galboss uses time stop to stun Pac-Man; luckily, Green Pac-Man uses the barrier which also protects him from time stop. The Galboss is about to shoot a lot of star like projectiles to Pac-Man. "It's a good thing I am using the barrier to protect myself." Said Green Pac-Man. His ship with the barrier blocks the star like projectiles in front of Pac-Man. He launches a missile from the ship at the Galboss that time starts to unfreeze. "Impossible! How did Green Pac-Man survive the time stop?" Growled King Galaxian.

He shoots a lot of star like projectiles while Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man avoided them fast. Each second, King Galaxian shoots one star like projectiles to Pac-Man or Green Pac-Man. "Make sure you avoid the star like projectile each second while we are shooting King Galaxian's eye." Advised Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man's ship locks onto the three remaining eyes of King Galaxian. "Missiles away!" Exclaimed Pac-Man. He launches three missiles from the ship's mouth at King Galaxian's three remaining eyes. The other first eye on the right was destroyed by the missile. There are two remaining eyes left for King Galaxian.

King Galaxian pulls out his pincers to attack Pac-Man physically. "Time stop activated!" Commenced Green Pac-Man. The Galaxip ship uses time stop and everything froze, except for Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man. "Let's finish him off!" Said Pac-Man. They launched two smart bombs at the two remaining eyes of King Galaxian. Finally, King Galaxian is destroyed for good. "Queen Galaxian! Avenge me!" Cried King Galaxian in his last words. Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man's ships turned back into their Space Boards. "Who's Queen Galaxian? Is she really a recolor King Galaxian?" Questioned Green Pac-Man. "But what about Ms. Pac-Man?" Worried Pac-Man.

Ms. Pac-Man falls off of the shattered pieces of King Galaxian. "No worries, I'll catch you!" Exclaimed Pac-Man. His Pac-Man shaped Space Board accelerates to Ms. Pac-Man that he got her. "Oh Pac-Man. Thanks for saving me from that horrible King Galaxian; you're my own hero." Thanked Ms. Pac-Man. She kissed Pac-Man on the cheek and he blushes.

There is a bright green light that it came from the portal in the air. "Who killed my husband, King Galaxian?!" Said the mysterious spirit in the portal. A humanoid emerges out of the portal and she floats in the air. It is none other than Queen Galaxian in her humanoid form. She is a beautiful woman in a pink royal cloak with a fluffy collar and black spots. She has insectoid wings on her back. She has a slim body and has black hair. Green Pac-Man was attracted to her. Pac-Man slaps him to wake Green Pac-Man up. "Pull yourself together, Queen Galaxian is no good for you. She is an alien that she is trying to kill us!" Yelled Pac-Man. "Oh, right. I thought she was a pink recolor of King Galaxian." Replied Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man flies back to his house with Ms. Pac-Man to drop her off. "Be right back Green Pac-Man." Said Pac-Man.


	3. Beauty and the Galaxian

Meanwhile, back at Pac-Land. Pac-Man climbs off of his Space Board and he places Ms. Pac-Man to his house to keep her safe. "Lock the doors and hide in the basement shelter that way you won't get attacked by the Galaxians." Reminded Pac-Man. "I heard you loud and clear." Listened Ms. Pac-Man. She follows to Pac-Man and enters to his house at the living room. On the left side of the living room, there is a staircase with a door on the side of the stairs. "There is the basement. I will cover the door with wallpaper that the aliens won't notice the passage." Pointed Pac-Man. Ms. Pac-Man enters to the basement and hides into the shelter. He covers the door with some wallpaper that looks the same as the walls in his house. "Got it, now back to fighting those aliens with Green Pac-Man." Said Pac-Man.

Pac-Man exits his house and he locks the front door and the other doors. He climbs onto his Space Board and boosts back to the city. At the city, Queen Galaxian's scepter shoots out star like projectiles to Green Pac-Man. "Leave Green Pac-Man alone or else I will destroy you!" Demanded Pac-Man. "Don't give me orders; Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. Destroy them!" Ordered Queen Galaxian. She creates four portals in front of her and she sends out Pinky, Inky, Blinky, and Clyde in their mini UFOs. "That's too easy." Grinned Pac-Man. He pulls out a Power Pellet and eats it. The ghosts and their mini UFOs turned dark blue. "Darn it Pac-Man!" Exclaimed Blinky. "I told you this was a bad idea Queen Galaxian." "I heard that, Blinky!" Yelled Queen Galaxian. Pac-Man chomps at Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde at one bite. The four floating eyeballs of the ghosts retreat back to Ghost Island.

Queen Galaxian expands her wings and starts creating bigger and stronger versions of the aliens. However, the colors are brown, pink, and lime green. "Whoa, that really gave me the chills." Commented Green Pac-Man. The pink alien is so huge that it will eat Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man. "I won't let you eat me!" Exclaimed Pac-Man. He shoots out laser projectiles from his Space Board at the pink alien, but the barrier deflected the attack. "Keep shooting the barrier until the barrier is broken that it will become vulnerable." Advised Green Pac-Man. He shoots out laser projectiles from his Galaxip Space Board at the pink alien along with Pac-Man shooting at the pink alien. After a couple of shots, the barrier was dissipated. Pac-Man launched a smart bomb at the pink alien.

A line of lime green aliens formed and hurls to Pac-Man. "Looks like we got company." Said Pac-Man. He launches loads of missiles from his Space Board at a horde of green aliens. "I have an idea, why don't we shoot Queen Galaxian behind her. That's her weak point because in front of her, she will see us that she protects herself with the barrier." Whispered Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man nodded and understood him. They disappeared all of a sudden.

"Huh, where did they go?" Puzzled Queen Galaxian. Eventually, Pac-Man ambushed Queen Galaxian behind her and he rapidly fires out laser projectiles to her. "Impossible! That's my only weak point." Exclaimed Queen Galaxian. "Had enough, lady-bug! Hahaha." Teased Green Pac-Man. He is in front of Queen Galaxian. "That's not funny, your pun sucks as well." "Well too bad Queen Galaxian; I Green Pac-Man will destroy you and save Pac-Land." Ugh, here we go again." And the finishing move for Pac-Man, he launches a smart bomb behind her. She screams in pain like Queen Sectonia.

"I didn't see that smart bomb coming." Groaned Queen Galaxian. "Now you will show my true power!" She begins to glow pink while she absorbs the Earth's energy; Queen Galaxian transforms into her true form. In her true form, she is an insectoid monster which resembles to a huge pink beetle with four red eyes on the side with Pac-Man shaped pupils. She also has two large crab like pincers and jaws of an ant with insectoid wings. "I knew it all along; it's more like a pink recolor of King Galaxian, but it has insectoid wings." Criticized Green Pac-Man. "You are a recolor too, Green Pac-Man." Replied Pac-Man. "Everyone's a critic..."

Queen Galaxian and her Galaxian aliens with Galbosses ascend out of the Earth's orbit to space. Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man chases her too. "Never fall in love with a beautiful humanoid that is actually an insectoid in disguise." Said Pac-Man.


	4. The Ultimate Space Battle

In the deep and dark ominous space, Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man in their Space Boards are leaving Earth's orbit to fight against Queen Galaxian's true form. Pac-Man's transceiver sets off. "Pac-Man, can you hear me? This is Professor Pac-Man. I was captured by King Galaxian once; thanks to your bravery, you have saved me years ago. Now that you destroyed King Galaxian again, you have to destroy Queen Galaxian once and for all to save Pac-Land." Said Professor Pac-Man in the transceiver. "Activate, overdrive mode!" Exclaimed Pac-Man. Pac-Man transforms his Space Board into the shape of Pac-Man from "Pac-Mania" while Green Pac-Man's Space Board transforms into his mini Galaxip ship. "Let's finish her off." Declared Green Pac-Man.

Queen Galaxian is heading towards to Mars and attempts to colonize Mars. "No! I won't let you colonize Mars; we have the Pac-Rover satellites in the surface, and I don't want you to ruin the project." Yelled Pac-Man. "Hmph, fine. I will battle you in Europa, the moon of Jupiter." Replied Queen Galaxian. She decided to turn away from Mars to Europa. "Remember to shoot her in the eye. This may be a bit difficult than usual." Reminded Green Pac-Man. She creates a portal to Europa. Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man enters to the portal with her.

In the hyperspace wormhole, Queen Galaxian confronts to Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man once and for all. "The first eye is too easy." Said Pac-Man. "You said it, buddy." Replied Green Pac-Man. His mini Galaxip fighter shoots out laser projectiles on the first eye on the left section with Pac-Man. Her first eye was easily destroyed. She summons a couple of purple and red aliens. "That's too easy for us." Thought Pac-Man. He locks on the purple and red aliens with his ship. Then he fires out some missiles at the aliens. "Time to bring out the heavy artillery!" Declared Queen Galaxian. She spits out a smart bomb at Pac-Man and Green Pac-Man. "Look out!" Cried Pac-Man. "No worries, I got this." Commented Green Pac-Man. He uses his last time stop power to stop time once more. The smart bomb is closer to hitting Green Pac-Man; Green Pac-Man backs his ship up and he launches a smart bomb at the incoming smart bomb with an explosion. Afterwards, time begins to unfreeze.

The hyperspace wormhole journey was over; now they are at the surface of Europa. Queen Galaxian pulls out her claws to attack Pac-Man while she creates a tractor beam to suck Green Pac-Man in. "Not again!" Exclaimed Green Pac-Man. Unfortunately, Green Pac-Man unsuccessfully escaped out of the tractor beam. "Pac-Man, help me!" Cried Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man's ship spits out a smart bomb at Queen Galaxian's mouth. "Eat on this!" Said Pac-Man. Inside Queen Galaxian, Green Pac-Man uses his barrier to protect himself from the smart bomb's explosion. She tasted the explosion that she spits out Green Pac-Man. "Thanks for saving me." Thanked Green Pac-Man.

Queen Galaxian grabs Pac-Man's ship with her claws. "Release Pac-Man!" Demanded Green Pac-Man. "Never!" Replied Queen Galaxian. His mini Galaxip shoots laser projectiles at her claws to make her claws separate. She releases Pac-Man while her left claw falls off of her body. "Now finish her other claw off." Commanded Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man's ship launches a missile at her right claw. The missile destroyed her right claw off of her body. "Great, now that we detached her limbs off, let's destroy the three remaining eyes." Said Pac-Man.

They are about the shoot Queen Galaxian's second eye on the left; due to her insectoid wings, she avoided the attack quickly. "The wings cause Queen Galaxian to have the ability to move quickly; we have to destroy the wings to slow her down." Suggested Green Pac-Man. Pac-Man locks onto the left wing with his Pac-Man (Pac-Mania) shaped ship while Green Pac-Man locks onto the right wing with his mini Galaxip ship. They launched a missile on each wing. The wings were destroyed by the missiles that she is wingless and she can no longer use quick movements. "Fine, if that's how you want to play, I will do this the old fashioned way." Declared Queen Galaxian.

She rapidly fires out star like projectiles at Pac-Man. "Pac-Man, are you ok?" Gasped Green Pac-Man. "I'm fine, I'll live." Replied Pac-Man. Green Pac-Man shoots the other first eye on the right. Queen Galaxian does not have the ability to use the tractor beam anymore due to the smart bomb setting off in her mouth. Her other first eye was destroyed on the right. "Great, now she is stunned. Now finish the two remaining eyes off!" Ordered Green Pac-Man. They launched two missiles on each side of the two eyes. All of her eyes were destroyed, but she is still alive. "Any last words?" Asked Queen Galaxian. "Actually, yes." Said Pac-Man. "Imma firin' mah lazor!" Queen Galaxian fires a devastating beam of energy from its mouth; however, Pac-Man's ship fires a destructive beam of energy from the ship's mouth while Green Pac-Man fires a laser beam from the mini Galaxip. Two lasers from the ships are pushing the big laser from Queen Galaxian's mouth. She consumes the two lasers that it causes her to be destroyed for good.

"We did it!" Cheered Pac-Man. "Now let's go home." Replied Green Pac-Man. Their ships turned back into their Space Boards. A vortex appears and they entered the wormhole back home.

Meanwhile, back at the city of Pac-Land. Pac-Man with his Pac-Man shaped Space Board and Green Pac-Man with his Galaxip shaped Space Board hovers and lands on the road. "Welcome home, daddy." Said Pac-Man Jr. Baby Pac-Man coos and he is happy for Pac-Man to come back. The citizens of Pac-Land cheered for the defeat of King Galaxian and Queen Galaxian. Pac-Man climbs off of his Space Board while Green Pac-Man climbs off his Space Board too. "You can keep your upgraded Space Board as long as you want, Pac-Man." Said Green Pac-Man. "Bye, Green Pac-Man." Waved Pac-Man. Green Pac-Man went back home. Ms. Pac-Man comes to Pac-Man and she hugs him. "Congratulations for saving the world." Complimented Ms. Pac-Man. "Thanks, but how did you get here?" Questioned Pac-Man. "I used the emergency escape hatch to get out of here." "Come on Ms. Pac-Man, let's go home and unlock the doors." "You said it, honey." Peace has returned to Pac-Land once again for saving the world. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are heading home.

The End.


End file.
